


As Sweet As The Sound

by goldheartedsky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Captain America: The First Avenger, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Swimming, loving teasing, okay?, plot if you squint, this is just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldheartedsky/pseuds/goldheartedsky
Summary: “Where are we going?” he whispers, avoiding stepping on any sticks in the path. Bucky doesn’t answer him, only grins shyly and keeps steering them through the trees.His breath catches when they finally stop.The sun has begun to come up over the hills and Bucky drops Steve’s hand to motion at the slow moving river and grassy bank. “What d’you think?” he asks shyly.Bucky and Steve wash the war off and spend some much needed alone time to reconnect
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 176





	As Sweet As The Sound

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for [AntoniaEV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaEV/pseuds/AntoniaEV) who was SO sweet and was concerned about how much angst I was writing and posting (I’m totally fine I just love sad shit) so I promised I’d write some fluff to break the gloomy mood!
> 
> Sorry if it sucks, I am very out of practice on writing happy stuff!

* * *

“Steve, wake up.”

He blinks awake and looks around at the camp. The last bits of darkness linger in the sky and the rest of the men are still snoring softly, completely unaware of Bucky crouching over him. Steve scrubs the last bit of sleep from his eyes and his eyebrows twist together. “Wha’s going on?”

“Come on, get up and I’ll show you,” the older man whispers. He’s out of his main uniform, dressed only in his pants and a dirty undershirt.

It’s been a long few weeks of fighting and they’re finally far enough from enemy lines that they're not constantly looking over their shoulders. Nobody’s been snapping at Dum Dum to stop talking so loud and there have been no injuries to patch up. The weather has even been warm enough that nobody’s complaining about cold, wet toes or frozen fingers.

Steve climbs off of his bedroll and takes Bucky’s outstretched hand. The other man’s fingers are warm and soft as they lace with his own. Bucky leads him out of camp and through the woods as light begins to bleed across the sky. “Where are we going?” he whispers, avoiding stepping on any sticks in the path. Bucky doesn’t answer him, only grins shyly and keeps steering them through the trees.

His breath catches when they finally stop.

The sun has begun to come up over the hills and Bucky drops Steve’s hand to motion at the slow moving river and grassy bank. “What d’you think?” he asks shyly.

The water is clear and bubbling softly and it’s so deep that Steve can’t see the bottom. The sun skitters across the surface and reflects up onto the tree line. “How the hell did you find this place?” Steve asks, kicking his unlaced boots off and spreading his toes in the thick, green grass.

Peeling his shirt off, Bucky shrugs. “Woke up just feeling fucking gross. I went out looking for somewhere to wash my uniform and found this. Figured it might be nice to spend some time together.” His cheeks turn pink and he ducks his head, much to Steve’s delight. “Since it’s been a while.”

Steve reaches out and smoothes his palm over the smooth muscle of Bucky’s stomach. The scars and bruises from Azzano have faded and there’s nothing but the glorious skin that Steve will never get used to seeing. Bucky’s blue eyes flutter shut as he steps up close, working at the older man’s belt. “It has been a while, hasn’t it?” Steve hums, leaning to press a sweet kiss to the warm pulse point under Bucky’s jaw. “I miss this, you know that, don’t you?”

“I don’t remember tellin’ you that you can’t kiss me whenever you want.”

“Even in front of the men?” he asks as he finally gets Bucky’s pants open. A soft noise of affirmation spills from the older man’s throat into Steve’s mouth. “Imagine what they’d think if they saw you like this, Buck.”

“I don’t think they’d say a damn thing—not to Captain America, that’s for sure,” Bucky laughs as he wraps his arms around the back of Steve’s neck.

He doesn’t remember getting undressed. He doesn’t remember Bucky’s hands on his chest, doesn’t remember sinking into the sweet, cool water. All he remembers is that Bucky doesn’t ever stop kissing him. Steve could kiss Bucky a million and a half times and it would never get old. The sweet taste of his skin, the warm puff of his breath on his face, the glorious smile Steve receives when Bucky breaks away to breathe. Everything could be going wrong, the world could be falling apart, but if he’s got Bucky kissing him, all of that will melt away.

“You remember that time you almost drowned in the Hudson River?” Bucky giggles before disappearing under the water. Steve slips under and opens his eyes just in time to see the brunet’s face glow with peace under the glittering surface.

They come back up and Steve pushes his hair out of his face—spits a stream of water at his lover. “I do. I also remember you dragging me back onto the banks and telling me I was stupid.”

“That’s because you _are_ stupid.” Bucky splashes him back and pinches his stomach under the water. “It’s a good thing I like stupid men.”

“I don’t think you like stupid men, you just like stupid _me_.”

Bucky’s little crooked tooth is revealed as the older man grins wide, eyes sparkling. “You know, maybe you’re right,” he says as he swims closer. Steve can see the sprinkling of freckles across his nose, his cheeks and, God, he just wants to kiss every single one of them. “I am pretty fond of you, punk.”

Steve reaches out and wipes a lingering drop of water off the sharp cut of Bucky’s cheekbone. “‘m not a punk anymore,’ he hums, leaning in to nip at the brunet’s bottom lip.

“You’ll always be my punk, no matter how many untested science experiments you put yourself through.”

The sun is bright and the birds are chirping by the time they finally drag their clean but pruny bodies out of the river. He’s on his knees along the bank, scrubbing the last bit of dirt from their clothes as Bucky suns himself in the grass. The older man had batted his big ol’ eyes and sweetly begged for Steve to do the washing, and there was no denying him anything when he made that face.

“You trying to avoid tan lines, Buck?” Steve calls as he wrings out their underwear. He looks over just in time to see Bucky raise his middle finger at him.

“Just trying to stay beautiful for you, sweetheart,” he retorts as Steve gathers their wet clothes and carries them over to a tree. There’s a soft smile on Bucky’s face that warms Steve’s entire body faster than the sun ever could as the brunet tilts his head up at him. “Mmm, this is just like back home, isn’t it? You doing our laundry—”

“—and you sitting on your ass?”

“Y’know, I’m not sure how I even put up with your rudeness,” Bucky grumbles as Steve drops down next to him, feigning annoyance as Steve kisses him wetly on the cheek. “And to think I was gonna be all sweet to you.”

He reaches over and traces the constellations that the freckles and moles on Bucky’s stomach make, feeling the muscle tighten under his fingertips. “That so? What were you gonna do to me?” Steve whispers, lips against the outer shell of the older man’s ear. The grass prickles his side as he watches Bucky’s eyes flutter closed. His hand slips lower, fingers smoothing over the soft, tender skin of Bucky’s half-hard cock. “Be all sweet like this?”

“Mhmm,” Bucky hums softly, his lips curling into a sweet, satisfied grin. He turns his head for a kiss and Steve huffs out a laugh before obliging him.

Bucky is circumcised and he’s not, but it stopped being strange years ago—back when they were teenagers and Steve finally got his hands on him. There were a few months of trial and error but now he knew it all. Every spot that made Bucky gasp, the right stroke that made his cock throb in Steve’s hand, the way he could carefully run his thumbnail along the underside of Bucky’s frenulum to make him slick and shaking.

And it’s that wonderful trick that Steve uses to his advantage.

“Oh f-fuck, _Steve_ ,” Bucky whines into his mouth, his hand coming up to twist in the back of Steve’s hair. “How—What’re you—”

“I know it’s been hard,” he soothes, spreading the precome that gathers at the head of the brunet’s cock down his shaft. “Everything you went through when I wasn’t there and now us not being able to spend time together like we’re used to.” Bucky shudders underneath him and Steve kisses him hard. “I just never want you to forget how much I love you.”

He jerks Bucky off with firm, painfully slow strokes, licking lewdly into the other man’s mouth. Steve knows that if anyone found them in the clearing, they’d face shame, prison, possibly even death, but all of it’s worth it for the sounds that Bucky is making. Short, shuddering gasps like he’s drowning in his pleasure. Steve himself is so, _so_ hard but it’s nowhere close to how hard Bucky is in his hand.

“Steve, Steve, baby— _ahhh_ —oh God,” Bucky babbles between gasping moans, clawing at Steve to keep him close. He’s shaking with every upstroke, hips hitching up as they chase Steve’s hand. “I want—w-want you to come with m-me.”

Steve never breaks the kiss as he rolls on top of the older man, settling one knee carefully between Bucky’s trembling thighs. “This ain’t our rooftop back home in Brooklyn,” he whispers into the corner of the older man’s mouth, “but some things sure don’t change.” He wraps his hand around the both of them, groaning at the sensation of Bucky’s prick against his own. “Won’t ever go this long without touching you again,” Steve pants, feeling himself leaking into his own hand. “Won’t ever be like this again.”

“Promise?” All of the blue in Bucky’s eyes has been swallowed up by the black of his blown pupils as he blinks them open in a haze. He draws his lower lip between his teeth, uselessly fighting back a moan. “Promise it’ll always—always be like this.”

It comes like a rush—like the first stolen breath Steve had felt when they jumped into the cool river. Bucky arches underneath him, spilling into Steve’s hand and across his sun kissed stomach with a sound that could’ve come from heaven itself. It takes nothing, no prompting, no further strokes to bring Steve tipping over the edge behind him.

They catch their breath with slow, lazy kisses, faces never turning away from one another. Steve traces careful fingers over their spent, softening cocks and lets out a soft sigh. “I promise,” he whispers, feeling Bucky’s mouth grin softy against his. “I promise it’ll always be like this.”

The burnet cracks an eye open and runs his thumb over Steve’s cheek. “You know, I think you may have completely ruined my efforts of getting clean. Asshole,” Bucky says, no venom in his sweet-as-honey voice.

Steve kisses him again, and again, and again—never growing tired of that perfect feeling of peace—and soaks up the bright warm sun on his back. “I think I can fix that.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are wonderful!


End file.
